


the world has ended but we are still alive

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Apocalypse, Body Horror, F/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Mutation, Post-Nuclear War, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Wordcount: 100-500, radiation, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Monster Week 2019: Day 1: Apocalypse.The night had arrived, and the little sun that had been visible through the thick layer of radioactive smog was gone.





	the world has ended but we are still alive

“This is the last can of peaches.” Callum said as he sat on the dirty wooden floor of his and Rayla’s small hideout. The night had arrived, and the little sun that had been visible through the thick layer of radioactive smog was gone. They were therefore vulnerable and had put out the fire, the last thing they wanted was to be found by strangers as they were asleep. The reason they even had a fire in the first place was because Rayla had caught a rat, three tails and a few big lumps on the side, minor mutations, and they had eaten it together with the peaches. “We need to loot more soon.”

As Callum finished speaking, Rayla turned around and nodded, exposing her face. She had been outside when the bombs fell, her left side of her face was a dark, reddish brown, skin cooked by the heat. Her eye was gone, and her hair had fallen off, while the few strands still on her head had changed from red to a pure white. There were hardly any humans alive today without some sort of disfigurement. Except a small wound on his chest that was always leaking with pus, Callum’s wounds were man made, a stranger had cut off his right arm to eat.

“You’re right. We should also probably move soon, we’ve stayed here for like three months. We’ve probably ransacked the entire area twice, and I do not like it anymore, it’s unsafe. There’s way more people than before, and I do not wanna become dinner.”

“Yeah, me neither.” he answered. “I’ve had my share of that already. Where are we going?”

“I’m thinking North. With this heat, winter won’t be a problem, and there’s woods. We could hide in the forests our entire life and live of hunting two headed mutant dear.”

“Sounds like a plan, anything is better than having to always sleep in shifts. When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow. The faster we’re out, the better.”


End file.
